Batman (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and a costumed vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce then swore to become the fearsome vigilante Batman to stop anyone from suffering like him and wage a war on crime, beginning his crime fighting career 18 years before the Black Zero Event. Over those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the extreme psychopath Joker. He also mentored his ward and partner vigilante Jason Todd (known as "Robin"), though the latter was eventually killed by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman would also apprehend future Suicide Squad members Deadshot and Harley Quinn, as well as chasing Killer Croc out of Gotham City. Two years after witnessing the Black Zero Event, Batman grew increasingly wary of the alien hero Superman, and the two would initially fiercely battle one another (mainly due to manipulation). However, they would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down Lex Luthor's unleashed bloodthirsty monster, Doomsday. While Superman was seemingly killed by the dying monster, Batman and Wonder Woman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world, with Batman himself resolving to be their leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown, but Higher Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: 45 (Born Feburary 19th, 1972) Classification: Human, Vigilantè Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Martial Arts, Very good with several weapons, such as Batarangs, Seems to be a good shooter, being able to throw precise bombs in the middle of a fight, Very good stealth fighter, Very good at intimidating his opponents, Good at interrogating, Genius-level Intellect, Expert driver and pilot [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Wall level (Breaks a man's leg with just one kick. Destroys Firefly's armor, which could survive explosions) | Unknown, but Higher (Can damage a weakened Superman) Speed: Subsonic (Dodged gunfire) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 10+ (14 tons) with Armored Batsuit. Striking Strength: Class KJ | Unknown with Armored Batsuit. [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' '''Wall level (His helmet can tank point blank bullets) | Unknown, but Higher (His armor was easily damaged by Superman, who, at the time, was starting to get his strength back) Stamina: High (Can fight several enemies at the same time, could fight a weakened Superman) Range: Melee physically, higher with his gadgets. Standard Equipment: Batsuit, Batarangs, Utility Belt, Grapple Gun, Smoke Bombs, Cell Phone Cloner, Branding Ring, Hacking Device, likely far more | Armored Batsuit, Kryptonite Gas Grenades, Kryptonite Spear Intelligence: Genius (Very intelligent, tactical genius, extremely skilled in the art of deception, expert detective and engineer) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses. Despite his brilliant intellect and extensive experience, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself. Key: Base | With Enough Prep-Time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humans Category:Super Heroes Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Ninjas Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fear Users Category:Geniuses Category:Explosion Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Vehicle Users